epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/The Walking Wiki: Hysteria - Episode 4
Joe screamed in agony and he fell down the shaft and caught hold of the cable ten feet below the opening, the steel rope thrashing around, sending Joe spinning around the shaft. Joe’s falling momentum didn’t stop once he grabbed on and no matter how hard he gripped the cable, he kept falling down the shaft. The grooves in the steel ripped at the palms of his hands, and smoke lifted from his hands as he continued to descend down the shaft, still holding on, the friction burning his flesh in the worst rope burn he had ever experienced. He let go three stories from the bottom, the flailing cable launching him towards the side of the shaft, smashing his head into the wall, sending his now limp body to the ground. “Alright.” Axel continued pacing. “There’s ten floors of this hotel, which means we’re right in the middle. There’s hundreds of rooms for us to check. This is going to take longer than one night.” “Then let’s pick a room and spend the night in there.” Lexi approached him, she shaken demeanor finally gone. Tiger nodded. “I’ll check this one.” He walked out the elevator lobby and to the first room in the hallway, pulling his pipe from his waistband and raising it in the air ready to use it as he slowly pushed the door open, a musty wind broke out of the room and into the hallway. Jose raised the pipe to a nail, about to board up another section of the entrance when he stopped at a sound. Clicking of teeth. ---- Jose turned around fast and saw an infected slowly roaming around the lobby. Jose left his crutch behind and launched forward with the pipe, swinging it as fast as he could downward onto the infected’s head. He fell to his knees and leaned his head around the corner to the back exit as he saw one more enter, then another, and another until the entire alleyway’s population was making its way into the lobby. “Shit.” He whispered, and stumbled back towards the security room. He flipped around and faced the room and darted towards it, throwing his pipe towards the horde of the infected, missing all of them. He scrambled into the room and slammed the door closed, sliding the lock into position. He dropped from his feet and leaned his back up against it to catch his breath. His heart was pounding and his ears were flooded with the sound of his rushing blood. He calmed himself down with a few deep breaths then stood from the door and grabbed the chair in front of the monitors, propping it up against the door, securing it into place. Walking over to the monitor table, he grabbed the radio and held the button down. “Hello?” His voice crackled through to the other side. Axel shook himself awake and reached his arm over to the coffee table and picked up the radio after Jose repeated “Hello” a few more times. “Axel here.” Axel sat up. “The lobby’s flooded, the back door wasn’t closed all the way or something. They found their way in.” Jose began unwrapping the bandage on his leg. Axel panicked and immediately clicked the radio button. “Alexis?” He blurted out. “She’s fine.” Jose looked over. “She’s still asleep I think.” Axel calmed down and looked around the hotel room. “Where’s…” Jose cut him off. “They went searching without you, they’re still on my feed.” Jose watched Lexi smash open a door at the end of the hallway and enter. “So they’re ok?” Axel stood up and grabbed a beer. “Just fine.” Jose peered back at the barricaded door. “Cool.” Axel leaned back and popped the lid of his drink and took a sip. “They’re on their way back right now.” Jose said after a while. Axel set the radio down onto the coffee table with his drink and stood, unlocking the room door for them and they entered, their faces red in exhaust and their breathing heavy. “You all have fun?” Axel walked back of to the couch and took a seat. “A little boring.” Tiger laughed and grabbed another beer, setting his bloody pipe down onto the table, its dark red coat dripping into the wooden cracks. Axel gasped a bit and grabbed the radio. “Jose? Come in Jose.” Axel’s mouth was close to the mic. “Yeah yeah I’m here.” Jose scrambled for the radio five floors down within the security room. “How’s your leg?” Axel’s voice was concerned. “Fine I guess, not much different. It’s still bleeding.” Jose sounded confused. Axel sat back on the couch and relaxed. “Ok.” He ended the conversation. “What was that all about?” Lexi took a seat on the coffee table. “Well when I was removing the plank out of Jose’s leg, there was dark red blood on it. Like on the pipe.” Axel pointed his beer bottle towards the bloody pipe on the table. “I was thinking the infected blood got into his system.” “Well, he’s talking just fine. I wouldn’t worry about him too much.” Lexi patted his back and stood. “I’m not worried about Jose.” Axel shook his head. “I’m worried that he’s locked in a room with my baby girl. If he turns, then there’s not much I can do to stop him.” “He’s fine Axel.” Tiger shook his head, then looked around. “So who’s ready for round two?” “We’ve got one four more hallways to cover on this floor then we can call it a night.” Lexi grabbed her pipe. “Well its getting dark, which means Jose needs his sleep too, so we won’t have big brother watching over us in a few hours.” Axel grabbed his own pipe. “Well we need this floor done by tonight, so how about this.” Lexi paused to think. “Axel and Tiger, you take the fourth hallway, the one farthest from here, I’ll take the second one, and when we’’’ meet somewhere towards the beginning of the third hallway by the end of tonight. Deal?” “If anything goes wrong, you go straight back here and don’t stop.” Tiger looked caringly at Lexi. “You guys take the radio because we’re pretty sure this side of the floor is clean of the infected.” Lexi said to Axel and Tiger. “Alright, let’s get going.” Axel opened the door and Tiger and him left while Lexi gathered her things. ---- “Keep an eye out for the stairs.” Axel said as he entered the first room and searched into it, finding nothing. “Gotcha.” Tiger said, searching the room across the hallway. The group continued until the hallway was clear, only encountering one or two infected. “How’s the weather looking Jose?” Axel called into the radio. “All good. There’s a hoard on the floor above you, but that shouldn’t be a problem.” Jose responded. “No it shouldn’t…” Axel said to himself. They moved into the last room of the hallway which was alongside the wall of the building. Tiger went in alone, confident as ever as Axel stayed outside keeping watch. The beds were clean and made, the pillows fluffed and white. The carpet was a soft tan color and vacuumed, aside from two dark spots that led into the other side of the hotel room. Tiger turned the corner, following them, and saw a stark contrast from the other side of the room. A man was lying dead on the ground, the top of his head removed by a bullet hole which entered his stull from the mouth. His raw blood still dripped down the walls and his body was fresh, meaning this had happened no more than a day ago. Alongside him were the bodies of three infected, each with a clean hole in their skulls. In the dead man’s hand was a revolver, and counting the bodies including the gunman, Tiger assumed the gun only had two bullets left. By walking over and removing the gun, Tiger confirmed this. “Hey! Axel!” Tiger called. No response. “Axel!” He called a second time. He grunted and set the gun down, walking to the door and opening it. Outside was a hoard of fifteen to twenty of the infected, marching down the hallway, slowly being picked off by an exhausted Axel, who was violently swinging his club. Tiger ran over with pipe in hand and began swinging as well. Each infected took three or four swings to take them down, and even then you wanted to watch your ankles. “The fuckers came from the staircase.” Axel yelled between breaths. “Jose didn’t warn you?!” Tiger yelled back. “There’s a delay on the cameras!” Axel took on down. “He didn’t see them until after!” Axel hammered the pipe down onto the head of an infected. “Fuckin hell!” Tiger gasped as he finally took down the first one, looking at more falling down the staircase. He kept fighting and paused. “Hold on!” Tiger ran into the hotel room he was just in and grabbed the revolver which was lying on the ground where he dropped it. He pulled back the hammer and ran out of the room, raising the barrel of the gun to the hoard which Axel was so desperately fighting. “NO!” Axel held his hand up to Tiger. ---- For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jose moved, standing up and placing baby Alexis- now asleep- in her makeshift crib. He wandered over back to the monitor display and took a seat staring at the hoard until he couldn’t take it anymore and launched his hand outward, turning off the monitor. He slammed his forehead down on the table, shaking the monitors loudly. “Shit.” He whispered, turning around to check if he had woken up Alexis- which he hadn’t. “Tiger! Tiger! Come in!” He let go of the radio button for a response. After no response followed his message he panicked and pushed the button down again. “Tiger! It’s an emergency.” His hands started shaking and no response came through. ---- Category:Blog posts